Mi amor platónico
by Sidd4rt4
Summary: ...


Mi amor platónico

Todo comenzó aquel día en una clase de educación física, era una atracción simplemente la vi y me pareció bonita. No tenía la más mínima intención de conocerla ni de hablarle, yo no era bueno para conversar con las chicas y no me llamaba la atención hacerlo, pensaba que nadie llegaría a quererme por la persona que era y que perdería mi tiempo buscando a una persona que me entienda.

Pasaron los días y solo era una persona más en la sociedad, si una de las que no me importaba un carajo lo que le pasara.

Empezó el 3er semestre de universidad y yo seguía siendo la misma persona fría, arrogante y poco sociable de siempre; pero esta vez algo había cambiado, si, los cursos. Habían nuevos compañeros y entre ellos estaba ella, si aquella chica que me había parecido linda aquella ocasión, no le hable, no le salude, no quería conversar con ella ni con nadie del nuevo paralelo.

Al pasar los días en mi clase me daba cuenta que no éramos tan diferentes, lo presentía, no sé porque pero sabía que teníamos algo en común.

Me di cuenta que era inteligente, alegre, amistosa y sobre todo muy linda. Comencé a mirarla demasiado y ese fue mi problema. Ella era el estereotipo de persona "La Chica perfecta" para mí que tenía en mi mente y que sabía que de ellas había muy pocas. No le gustaba farrear de noche, no era alcohólica, no fumaba y tenía carencia de las cosas buenas y malas.

Una de las cosas que logre analizar es que era una persona firme y elocuente con lo que decía y creía pero tenía su grado de timidez como muchas personas en este planeta, en ese momento me dije: intentare conocerla. Me pregunte ¿cómo lo aria? Yo era una persona de pocas palabras, casi no me gustaba hablar y cuando lo hacía era porque me preguntaban algo. Si bien no le hablaba mucho en clases pero si la miraba mucho, demasiado, que se percató de ello y me comenzó a mirar. No tenía idea de que pasaba por su cabeza ni de que pensaba de mí, en ese momento no me importaba aquello. Las miradas continuaron por varios días, hasta que me anime a preguntarle su nombre y una que otra cosa de ella, era tan incómodo no había mucho de qué hablar y yo no sabía que preguntar, era bien malo con estas cosas.

La agregue a una de las redes sociales que se usan ahora en la actualidad, y me percate que estaba en una relación. En ese momento metafóricamente me caí al piso, pensaba que era una persona con la que podría compartir y llegar a establecer un vínculo o relación en especial pero al ver esto paso lo que a muchas personas nos sucede en nuestros días, si, la realidad apareció. No le di mucha importancia y me dije que continuaría con lo mío después de todo de un hola no pasábamos como para crearme una historia.

Los días pasaron y yo allí continuaba observándola, tengo que decir que no prestaba atención en lo más mínimo a las clases por estar viéndola a ella.

Comencé a escribirle más seguido y conectábamos en las conversaciones que establecíamos por chat, era tan fácil hacerlo por este método que hablarle personalmente.

Me planteé cambiar, ser un poco más sociable con mis compañeros y tratar de alguna forma llegar a ella y conocerla un poco más, Si, ella es la razón por la que hoy en día soy más sociable. Dio resultado, lograba conversar más con ella y la atracción que sentía por ella cada vez era mayor. Quería pasar tiempo con ella y apreciaba cada conversación que teníamos y la recordaba por el resto de día. Quería invitarla a algún lugar pero temía ser rechazado, mi orgullo era demasiado grande como para que me digan que no y ni hablar del ego. Pero quería hacerlo y si tenía que hacerlo debía dejar de lado estas 2 características que me habían acompañado toda mi vida. Lo hice 1 vez y no salió tan bien, la segunda hubo respuesta pero no se llegó a nada, porque si, había aquella limitación que me impedía dar más de mí y de ella, era su actual pareja.

En un momento llegue a pensar que ella había llegado a sentir algo por mí, ¿amor? ¿Odio? ¿Atracción? No lose pero me inclinaba a que ella si sentía algo por mí, no puedo decir amor pero si cariño entre lo que suponía, comencé a preguntarme si una persona que ya tiene a alguien podría sentir algo por otra persona, aquí empezó mi tortura mental, me lo preguntaba demasiado, quería una respuesta, ya la sabia pero quería escucharlo de aquella persona.

Conversamos aquella noche y le dije que me había enamorado de ella, no explique mis razones, no le dije el por qué, pero sin duda me había enamorado de su personalidad, de su inteligencia y de su hermosa sonrisa, sin duda alguna su sonrisa es lo más encantador que he visto en mi vida. Me dijo que no sentía lo mismo, replique con pregunta si no tenía nada más que decir suponiendo lo contrario, pero no, las respuesta fue seria y firme. Si, aquel momento escuche lo que quería escuchar desde un principio y haberme evitado todo ese proceso nuevo para mí. Respetó mi sinceridad y yo la de ella pero no quería dejar de conversar con ella de alguna forma se había hecho algo "necesario" para mi hacerlo todos los días, quedamos como compañeros.

Al día siguiente de aquella conversación le hable, ella estaba tan nerviosa, se la veía mal y me sentí culpable de aquello, créanme a mí no me gustaría rechazar a una chica y tener que conversar al siguiente día con ella como si nada, no es fácil, por esta misma la razón la comprendí y trate de que no se perdiera esa pequeña confianza y amabilidad que había.

Me pregunte mil veces si había dicho la verdad, me quería aferrar a algo que tal vez era cierto pero creí mas las palabras de aquella noche para comenzar el proceso de olvido.

Desde ese día abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que tenia que hacer algo para dejar de sentir aquello que sentía por esta chica, no quería querer y extrañar a alguien que no sentía y nunca sintió lo mismo por mí, era enfermizo para mi persona.

Llegue a quererla demasiado, a imaginarme lo bonito que sería invitarla a salir a muchos lugares, abrazarla, pasar tiempo con ella y divertirnos juntos, si, una bonita fantasía, ya que ella ya tenía una persona que hacia aquello de por medio .

Los días pasaron y ella no se notaba tan alegre, al menos no en mi presencia, le preguntaba día tras día tras día ¿que tenía? Recibiendo respuestas no muy creíbles.

Pensaba ilusamente que tal vez yo era la razón de su mal estado creyendo que de alguna forma si sentía algo por mí y que de alguna u otra forma eso la ponía mal. Pero siempre tuvieron más fuerza las palabras que me dijo aquella noche y yo descartaba aquel pensamiento.

No podía hacer nada más que creer y creer para poder continuar mi proceso, pero siempre estuvo la duda.

Mi opción era seguirme destruyendo con esta mentira o continuar con mi camino. Decidí lo mejor para mí.

El objetivo no era ignorarla, sino simplemente olvidarla, comencé a dejar de hablarle demasiado, solo la saludaba y evitaba pensar y estar con ella el menor tiempo posible, y funciono.

Cada día la quería menos y la pensaba menos, estaba más calmado, contento y con la mente tranquila. A ella no se la notaba igual, tenía más días tristes que contentos; no se y no sabré si yo era la razón. De alguna u otra forma ella trataba de hablarme y conversar un poco conmigo, yo note aquello pero yo ya estaba decidido a no hacerlo, aun así volvió la paranoia del "será que si siente algo por mí, cada día se fue haciendo más fuerte y yo sin darme cuenta ella empezó a quererme". No quería imaginarlo, lo descartaba una y otra vez y seguía con mi proceso.

Si aquello era cierto y era así yo no quería hacerle daño, me di cuenta que lo peor que podía hacer es hacer que sienta algo por mi estando ella en una relación con una persona a la que ya ama, que clase de persona tan perversa seria al hacer aquello. Después de todo supuse que fue así pero aun así siempre supe que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de empezar de nuevo sabiendo que ella nunca dejaría su actual relación, este pensamiento es el más fuerte y el que me ayudó mucho en mi proceso.

No diré que ya la olvide, que ya no la quiero ni que ya no me importa en lo absoluto, pero sí puedo decir que cada día el sentimiento tan grande que alguna vez sentí por ella va desapareciendo poco a poco.

Comencé a hacer otras actividades como entrenar en un gimnasio, y sin darme cuenta apareció otra chica muy hermosa y encantadora que me ha cautivado, pero todavía estamos en las miradas, pero ya sé que viene después de aquello ¿que pasara con esta persona? No lose, solo el tiempo lo dirá, tal vez ella sea la persona indicada para mí, y si no lo es sé que algún día llegara y sé que aquella persona llegara libre y podré brindarle todo mi amor.

Puedo decir que ella me hizo cambiar mi forma de ser para bien, me enseño incondicionalmente a convertir mis defectos en cualidades y a ser más sociable con las personas lo cual es algo que le agradezco muchísimo, siempre se portó muy bien conmigo, no le importó cuando le dije la clase de persona que era al principio y siempre me ayudo cuando le solicitaba algo.

Sin duda alguna no tengo como pagarle pero mi gratitud es muy grande.

Es verdad las memorias no mueren, te recordare siempre por la gran persona que eres, pero te olvidare como el amor que no pudiste ser, mi amor platónico.


End file.
